


Hybrid Reactions - Vriska Serket, Tavros Nitram, Sollux Captor and Feferi Peixes

by Wigmund



Series: Hybrid Shenanigans [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Troll/Human Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigmund/pseuds/Wigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing saga of the trolls meeting their hybrid babies.<br/>It's time for Vriska, Tavros, Sollux and Feferi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid Reactions - Vriska Serket, Tavros Nitram, Sollux Captor and Feferi Peixes

  


# Hey There 8a8y

  


Vriska frowned at the hybrid of her and the human John Egbert. What the hell was she supposed to do with this thing? It obviously couldn't take care of itself. How did it expect to survive? Maybe what she needed to do was encourage it to toughen up.  
"Joooooooohn! Wh8t is wrong with little Poe!!!!!!!!  
He doesn't do anything!"  
"Hey! Stop shaking our kid vriska, that'll mess him up!  
You gotta be gentle with babies."  
"Whaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!! How useless is th8t! How do you humans survive?!"

  


# uMM, wHAT IS IN A NAME?

  


Tavros watched John snatch away little Poe away from Vriska and bat her away to keep her from showing the little boy how to use the stairs.  
Tavros was sitting on the other side of the lab holding the little girl created from the mixing of Jade and himself. It felt weird holding her, but she didn't like being left alone and Jade was huddled up with Karkat and Kade. Tavros felt an odd pang while he watched them. He wondered when Jade would come over and talk to them. He kinda wanted her to.  
"Umm...I guess I should try to figure out a name for you.  
Rufio is a guy's name and, uh, Jade probably wouldn't like Rufina..."  
"err raa?"  
"Hey, how about I name you Wendy after the girl from that human Pupa Pan story.  
umm, would you be fine with that?"  
"ehh raa  
"hmm, I don't know what you're trying to say.  
But I'll take that as a yes."

"I wish Tinkerbull was here...he'd know what to do..."

  


# W-E )(AVE T)(UC)( CUT-E BABII-ET)(!!!

  


Feferi was just so terribly excited. She couldn't help glubbing everytime the baby created from combining her and Jade smiled. It was just so CUT-----E! She picked up the little girl and thrust her at Sollux who was cradling the hybrid John made from him and Dave.  
"O)( COD! I just can't glubbing believe w)(at )(as )(appened! It's just so T-ERRIFIC!  
LOOK AT THIS CUTI-E SOLLUX! S)(E'S SO --EXCIT--ED TOO!"  
"\----E----E----E!!!"  
Sollux and the baby boy both glared at the girls.  
"That'th lovely FF, but could you tuna iit down a bit.  
You're friightening thiith kid. He doethn't theem two enjoy thtartliing thiingth."  
Oh boy, that was mistake Sollux thought as Feferi and the girl both started squealing in joy at his fish pun.  
"giirlth"  
"gaath"


End file.
